1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to positioning and more particularly to positioning with selected accuracy having high integrity.
2. Description of the Background Art
The Global Positioning System (GPS) is operated by the United States government for providing free GPS positioning signals to all users around the world. Stand alone GPS receivers can use a coarse/acquisition (C/A) code in these signals for computing unaided positions having typical accuracies of about five to twenty meters. These accuracies are sufficient for some applications including most navigation applications. However, there are positioning applications, such as survey, mapping, machine control and agriculture, where greater accuracy or integrity is needed.
Some of these needs are met by differential GPS systems that provide GPS code phase corrections. A GPS receiver that is constructed for differential GPS operation can use the code phase corrections for computing positions having typical accuracies of a few tens of centimeters to a few meters. These accuracies are sufficient for many positioning applications. However, a user cannot be altogether confident in the accuracies of stand alone or differential GPS positions because the integrity of the positions is affected by multipath. Multipath reflections of the GPS signals can cause occasional large errors of tens to hundreds of meters or even more depending on the extra distances that are traveled by reflected signals.
Fixed ambiguity real time kinematic (RTK) systems provide highly accurate GPS carrier phase measurements in order to provide greater accuracy and at the same time avoid most of the effects of multipath. A rover GPS receiver that is constructed for RTK operation can use the carrier phase measurements for determining relative positions having typical accuracies of about a centimeter to a few tens of centimeters. The term “fixed ambiguity” refers to the fact that an integer number of cycles of carrier phase is resolved (fixed) for the RTK carrier phase measurements between the reference phase and the phase measured by the rover. The resolution of the carrier cycle integer traps multipath signal errors that are greater than a portion of the wavelength of the carrier of the GPS signal, resulting in a high confidence and integrity for the RTK-based positions.
Existing GPS RTK systems provide fixed RTK carrier phase measurements to the users for a cost that is largely driven by the fixed infrastructure costs for providing the system divided by the number of users. However, some users require the integrity of fixed RTK-based positioning but do not require the full accuracy that it provides. Unfortunately, there is no existing technique for spreading the infrastructure costs across more users by providing high integrity positions with accuracies that are lower than the full accuracy of the system.